Kennett Drabbles
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: 30 Day Writing Challenge from Tumblr about Bonnie and Kol. Updated everyday!
1. 1 Beginning

1. Beginning

Bonnie and Kol first officially met at the Grill a few days after the whole fiasco with Elena turning, Alaric dying and Bonnie and Tyler coming up with the plan to put Klaus in Tyler's body until they could find another solution.

Kol had been furious with the news and he planned on avenging his death. Rebekah had gone after Elena and Kol had decided Bonnie was his best option.

But surprisingly enough, Bonnie explained everything to him. She thought it would be nice to have an extra set of hands on board to help.

And that was the beginning of something special.

* * *

**I am currently doing a 30 day drabble challenge (or whatever they are called) that I got from Tumblr. I'm not too good with drabbles so I hope this was okay. I will be updating every day!**

**Drabbles are harder than I thought haha.**

**Please review!**


	2. 12 Knowledge

12. Knowledge

Bonnie and Kol spent hours going through old grimoires and Bonnie was pleasantly surprised at how much knowledge Kol had on the subject. He'd even manage to teach her a few things.

Although most of their time spent together was to do with finding a solution to their problems, both of them found that they rather enjoyed the company of the other.

Bonnie found it refreshing to be around Kol, he wasn't like any of her friends. He didn't judge her about her current state of darkness like the rest of them would. He even joked a few times about nurturing that side of her.

It certainly sounded tempting coming from him…

* * *

**Drabble #2.**

**Do you have to do prompts in order? Cause I'm not.**

**Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed this little one. I'm not too fond of it but oh well.**

**Thanks for all the feedback!**


	3. 3 Restless

3. Restless

Sleep had been impossible to come by. Bonnie had tossed and turned but could never get comfortable.

Usually this would be the time where Kol would roll over, throw his arm around her waist and pull her to him and she would finally be able to rest peacefully.

But he wasn't there tonight, or last night and he won't be tomorrow night.

Bonnie missed the warmth and comfort that Kol's body provided her at night. She missed how her own body would curl into his and how she would finally get the peace she wanted instead of the restlessness she got.

Hugging the pillow he uses would have to suffice for now…

* * *

**Drabble #3! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I have an urge to do a longer version of this one. Anyone interested? In fact, if there are any ones that you would like a longer version to let me know!**

**Please review!**


	4. 23 Thousand

23. Thousand

It was their fourth official date when Kol told Bonnie about his history – mostly of when he was human a thousand of years ago. It had made Bonnie's heart flutter to know that he cared and trusted her enough to let her know something so personal and close to his heart.

Bonnie took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze of encouragement when he told her all about his (deceased) younger brother Henrik and how his death lead to his family becoming what they are today.

It was hard for him, she could tell. The way his voice would occasionally break.

And when he was done, she kissed him softly; a way of thanking him for opening up to her and to let him know that he had her.

* * *

**I kind of liked this one and I hope you did too.**

**I have decided to do another version of these drabbles when they are all done and I will expand on all of them and make them around 1000-2000 words in length.**

**Thank you for all the feedback!**


	5. 27 Letters

27. Letters

_My Dear Bonnie,_

_I apologise for the late notice but I have had to leave right away. There are a few things that require my immediate attention. Details of which are not important at this moment but you needn't worry and know that I shall be returning soon. _

_Returning to you._

_Kol._

* * *

**This is really short and a companion drabble to 'Restless'.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. 20 Tremble

20. Tremble

She could feel him before she could see him. He had this strong, demanding presence about him and Bonnie didn't know if it were part of her being a witch or the connection that they shared, but she could always feel whenever he was around.

Bonnie trembled slightly when she felt him behind her, close enough to feel the warmth radiated from his body but far enough away that they weren't touching. Too far away.

A three day trip turned into a week. Too long without him.

Words were not spoken when Kol's hand came to wrap gently around her arm, turning her to face him and his head lowering to connect his lips to hers.

Words were never needed.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	7. 25 Winter

25. Winter

Bonnie loved winter. She loved curling up under a warm blanket and watching her favourite movies while drinking a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Tonight there was only one difference. Kol was with her. He had hardly left her side since his return two nights ago; making up for lost time was he told her.

The two of them were seated on the floor, Kol leaning against the couch with Bonnie sitting between his legs, back resting against his chest and feeling completely at ease while watching the movie and enjoying the feeling of his hand running gently through her hair and every now and then his lips pressing against her temple.

* * *

**I really can't wait to extend some of these and go into deeper detail!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!**


	8. 5 Haze

5. Haze

Kol had Bonnie pulled flush against his body. His hand moved to her neck and the other to her hip, holding her close while his lips worked his magic against her own.

Bonnie let out a low moan as his tongue ran across her bottom lip before lightly biting down on the soft flesh.

She was lost. He always managed to do this. Whenever he kissed her, her mind would haze over and she probably couldn't even remember her own name if asked.

Kol could turn even the tiniest of kisses into the most intense experiences Bonnie's had. Everything would cloud over and all there would be was them.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one!**

**Thanks so so much for the reviews! Reading them makes me so happy!**


	9. 28 Promise

28. Promise

Kol watched over Bonnie as she slept peacefully beside him. He pulled down the cover and eyed the bruises that were starting to appear on her neck.

He hadn't been aware of just how much he cared for Bonnie until his brother had her pinned against the wall, hand wrapped around her delicate throat. Kol had nearly lost it, attacking and pleading with his brother to let her go.

Seeing Bonnie in any sort of pain and danger was something he didn't like.

As he traced his fingers across her neck in a feather light touch, he made a silent promise to himself (and to her) that he would never let any harm come her way.

* * *

**Hope you liked! **


	10. 2 Accusation

2. Accusation

Kol may have been a one thousand year old vampire, but he was still a man and he still got jealous watching Bonnie being friendly with another male.

Bonnie did nothing but roll her eyes at Kol later that night after he confronted her about it, accusing her of flirting (which she wasn't).

She laughed lightly at his obvious jealousy before placing her hands on either side of his face and crashing their lips together in a powerful, hungry kiss.

After pulling away to breathe, she told him that even if she was flirting with that guy, it's Kol that she loves.

* * *

**This one is going to be fun to extend! **

**I hoped you liked it and please review!**


	11. 13 Denial

13. Denial

Very early on in their relationship, denial was a feeling that was mutual between them. They refused to acknowledge the chemistry they had. It got to the point where they began to avoid each other but that didn't help because somehow they always seemed to end up at the same place.

Bonnie tried to convince herself that it was just a tiny crush, one that would disappear eventually and Kol told himself that it was just some curiosity that drew him to her.

Both knew they were wrong.

It was more than a crush, more than curiosity. It was a connection.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! **


	12. 29 Simple

29. Simple

During their time together, Kol learnt that Bonnie wasn't one for extravagance; she preferred the more simple things in life. So when Valentine's Day came around, instead of going all out like he had planned to do (which included a private jet), he settled for a candle lit dinner for two in a secluded part of the woods.

When he led her to the table, he walked behind her with his hands over her eyes and the look on her face when she saw it was enough to convince him that he was right.

* * *

**Not too happy with this one. Hopefully when I make them longer it'll sound better.**

**Please review!**


	13. 19 Transformation

19. Transformation

After an incident when he was still human, Kol had closed himself off. He never allowed anyone aside from his family to see the real him. The non-monster Kol.

That had changed when he met Bonnie. He enjoyed being his true self after so long. Sometimes he tired of being a monster. Yes, he may enjoy the occasional kill here and there but when he was around Bonnie he found himself being more like the man he used to be all those years ago and less like the monster he is now.

* * *

**The prompt may not make a lot of sense right now, but when I expand it, it will. Basically it's how Kol has transformed from being normal to becoming a heartless vampire then finding his true self again.**

**Anywhoo, I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	14. 6 Flame

6. Flame

The power was currently out so there were candles scattered all throughout the house. Fire was Bonnie's favourite element to channel. She enjoyed holding the tiny flame of the candle in her hand, flicking it back and forth between her palm and the wick while Kol would watch on, amused.

"I take it you were not kidding when you said you'd set me on fire if I got out of line?" Kol joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

During their first meeting, when they decided to work together, Bonnie threatened to set him alight if he stepped out of line.

The threat is what drew him in. Besides, he wasn't afraid of a bit of fire.

* * *

**I actually can't believe that I have gotten this far with this challenge lol. I thought I would have given up or forgotten by now.**

**Sad thing is, I've used all the good prompts up and now I've got the ones that leave me stumped for an idea. **

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	15. 4 Snowflake

4. Snowflake

It was Bonnie's birthday and Caroline being her usual party planning self, had planned the entire thing but at Kol's request to have it at the Mikaelson mansion.

Once the party was over he led her to one of the many spare rooms that the mansion had and inside was a tiny, white ball of fluff (or that was what Bonnie called it when she first saw it in the store).

He had gotten her a white Pomeranian puppy.

Bonnie absolutely adored it, picking it up and hugging it tightly to her chest.

She decided to call it Snowflake.

* * *

**I now want a Pomeranian puppy called Snowflake =(**

**I hope you enjoyed this one (it will be better once it's longer) and thanks so, so much for the reviews! I love you all!**


	16. 30 Future

30. Future

Graduation was nearing and Bonnie really had to start considering what she wanted to do with her future.

Did she really want to stay here and Mystic Falls and do spells for the rest of her life? Hell no. But she didn't want to turn her back on being a witch.

It was Kol who gave her a solution.

After graduation he wanted to take her away – just the two of them. Somewhere they could be alone and somewhere she could really think about what she wanted to do with herself and whether she wanted to be the witch who was a girl or the girl who was a witch?

* * *

**This one was more Bonnie centric than Kennett so sorry about that. I kind of get the feeling that I am sub-conscientiously tying some of these drabbles in with my Kennett fic 'Never Let Me Go' cause they are in Paris after she graduates in that fic… haha**


	17. 18 Summer

18. Summer

Back in the early 1800s, Kol met a female vampire named Summer. The two of them had very similar personalities and taste so they got along well but they had never been more than friends.

At least that was what Kol had been trying to tell Bonnie…

Bonnie had never really been the jealous type but a stunningly beautiful vampire who has known Kol for a lot longer than him and has more in common with him… it made it very hard not to feel jealous.

* * *

**This one is going to be fun to write! I have quite a few ideas for Summer and I'd love to explore a jealous Bonnie ;) **

**Please review!**


	18. 11 Prepared

11. Prepared

Kol had been relaxing on Bonnie's bed without a care in the world -softly petting Snowflake who was curled up asleep on his chest- while Bonnie was running around her room like a mad person trying to get everything prepared for their trip.

Graduation was tomorrow but Bonnie was too busy packing her bags for the trip to Paris that she would be taking the morning after graduation. The night off would be a massive party and she certainly wouldn't have time to pack after that.

Both were looking forward to leaving Mystic Falls for a while and spending some time alone and Bonnie hoped that it would really open her eyes as to what she really wanted in life.

* * *

**Anyone else awing at the picture of Kol with a fluffy puppy on his chest? Because I am!**

**Hope you liked this one! Thank you to all those who review =D**


	19. 22 Mad

22. Mad

Bonnie was so furious that she thought nothing would be able to calm her down. Just a few hours before Kol and Bonnie were scheduled to fly out and Klaus decided that he would like to cause some trouble. The whole thing nearly caused them to miss their flight.

Bonnie knew he did it to be a nuisance on her and Kol's plans and he certainly succeeded. The witch was so wound up that for a full hour into the flight Bonnie was raging about Klaus and his behaviour

And Kol had never hated his brother more than right now.

* * *

**Hope this was okay. **

**Please review! =D**

**I've also started on expanding these. Do you want me to start uploading them soon or wait till these are done? Also would you like me to upload them in the order I've done them in with these drabbles, or the correct order (by the number next to the title) or you can tell me which ones you would like first. But either way the first one will be 'Beginnings'.**


	20. 21 Sunset

21. Sunset

Their first day in Paris had been nothing short of magical. Bonnie had always wanted to visit the City of Love ever since she was a little girl and she had a slight obsession with the Eiffel Tower.

So what better way to end their first day in a new country then being up in the Eiffel Tower and watching the sunset?

Bonnie was completely relaxed as Kol stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle and his chin resting on her shoulder.

If the rest of their trip went like this, going home would be a very hard thing to do.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! And if you didn't know already I have uploaded some of the extended ones. I should be uploading some more today.**

**Please review!**


	21. 16 Thanks

16. Thanks

A week into their trip and Bonnie had never felt more at ease then she ever had since becoming a witch.

Bonnie wanted to do something for Kol, something to thank him for taking her away and helping her to see things more clearly.

Ever since she met Kol, he had shown her that there is a whole world out there and a life waiting for her outside of being a witch, one that she had decided to explore.

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. 14 Wind

14. Wind

Snowflake had had enough of being cooped up in the room and kept scratching at the front door until both Bonnie and Kol caved and took her out for a walk outside while the winds were blowing a gale.

Bonnie had Snowflake's leash in one hand while using her other hand and attempted to keep her hair from blowing all over the place while her little puppy just trotted along without a care.

She heard Kol let out a laugh at both the demanding puppy and the annoyed witch and came up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss to the side of her head.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!**


	23. 10 Silver

10. Silver

Bonnie stared at the little turquoise box in front of her in shock, confusion and surprise. Klaus had sent her a gift? A gift from _Tiffany's_ at that.

The witch looked at Kol with a 'what the hell' expression after she opened the tiny box and saw the silver linked charm bracelet with the little Tiffany heart tag.

Kol handed her the card that came with it.

_I apologise for the trouble I caused you._

_Enjoy your trip._

"So he should apologise," she mumbled after she read the card.

She noticed that Kol never once looked the tiniest bit surprised by the gift that arrived at their hotel room which only lead her to believe that he had something to do with this.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one and in the extended version, Klaus may make a little appearance in this one.**

**Thank you for all the feeback! **

**xx**


	24. 24 Outside

24. Outside

It was a beautiful day and Bonnie had been outside in the park with Snowflake while Kol had disappeared for some unknown reason earlier that morning.

Bonnie enjoyed the fresh air as she strolled around the park and her mind drifted off. They had been nearing their final week and Paris and Bonnie wasn't even the tiniest bit ready to return back to Mystic Falls.

The witch found a semi secluded spot in the busy park where she sat and continued to ponder. Bonnie was seriously considering staying here, maybe not got good but at least for a while.

* * *

**Only six more to go! **


	25. 15 Order

15. Order

Later that evening when Kol returned back to the hotel, he placed a black leather folder, a card with a phone number and a phone in front of her.

"I want you to go through that and order whatever you like," he said to her and took Snowflake from her lap.

"Uh… what for?" she asked him and he shook his head and gave her a sneaky grin.

"You'll see," he said before kissing her on the nose and went to sit on the couch with Snowflake.

Bonnie opened the folder her eyes nearly bulged out at the stunning dresses and accessories that filled the pages.

What exactly was he planning?

* * *

**Only five more before it's done! Please review!**


	26. 17 Look

17. Look

Bonnie had spent nearly all day at the dressmakers to get the dress of her choice tailored to fit her perfectly.

She had a pretty good idea of what Kol was planning; after all it was kind of difficult to keep it a secret hidden when he had her get the dress customised to fit her but he had told her when he dropped her off that it was where they were going which was the main surprise.

Of course, Bonnie just assumed that it would be one of the many luxurious restaurants Paris.

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

**You may find the surprise kind of cheesy but I think it's sweet :)**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	27. 7 Formal

7. Formal

Bonnie tried her best to be graceful when exiting the limo that Kol had sent for her at the dressmakers and when she successfully got out of the vehicle without ruining her floor length dress, she looked around her surroundings with confusion.

The limo had taken her about an hour outside of Paris, into the countryside where they stopped at an old yet beautiful Victorian style two-story country house.

Bonnie couldn't even contain the shock and surprise when Kol came out of the house with a happy Snowflake in tow and handed her a glass of champagne before saying, "Welcome home, love."

* * *

**They're moving in together! That was the surprise hehe**

**The prompt (formal) will be more prominent in the extended version**

**If you are interested in seeing a picture of the house here it is:**

**www . e-archi wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 11 / W15878GE - 1 . jpg**

**My god, the links are an absolute bitch on this site so here are the instructions:**

**1. Remove all spaces**

**2. there is a dot com after _archi_**

**3. there is a slash after the com**

**4. Pray that it works**

**I did try it out and you may need to replace the dash before the 1**


	28. 9 Move

9. Move

Today was the day that Bonnie and Kol officially moved into their new home and Bonnie was busy in their new room unpacking the boxes of her stuff that Elena and Caroline had sent over at Kol's request.

Bonnie was still having trouble processing that Kol brought them a house and so far, she could definitely see herself being happy here (and Snowflake seemed to be in heaven).

A year ago had someone told Bonnie that she'd end up falling in love with an Original and moving to France with them, she would have laughed in their face but she really couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

* * *

**I apologise for the crappiness. I've been having a bit of a mental blank lately.**


	29. 8 Companion

8. Companion

Snowflake would have to be by far Bonnie's favourite gift that she had ever received.

The little white ball of fluff had proved to be the perfect companion for the witch. Whenever she was feeling down, all it took was a nuzzle from the little puppy to bring a smile to Bonnie's face.

Bonnie never felt completely alone when Snowflake was around and feeling alone was something the witch had grown to hate with a passion.

And due to all this attention she was receiving from both Bonnie and Kol (and Rebekah and Caroline when they visited), Snowflake had become quite the spoilt little puppy.

* * *

**One more to go!**

**Please review!**


	30. 26 Diamond

26. Diamond

It had been three months since they moved to France and everything had been going great, she hadn't even looked at her grimoire in months. There was no need to.

Bonnie was currently sitting outside by the pool, admiring the antique diamond ring that was on her finger.

Kol had given it to her. Kol told her that It once belonged to Summer when she was human and when he turned her, she gave him the ring and two hundred years later he gave it to Bonnie.

The ring wasn't a marriage proposal but more of a promise. He promised that he would always be there for her, and that he loved her more than anything.

* * *

**Yes, I gave them pretty much the ultimate happy ending and I regret none of it!**

**I can't actually believe that updated this every day… I'm a little sad that it's done :( but at least I have the extended ones to work on now!**

**Such a huge thank you to:**

**StillStacie, Kol and Elena, ****destinoscelgo****, ****consumedly****, ****DammitimmaD****, ****cdsnow****, ****KennettBamon****, ****jamielorriane****, ****reddiablo****, ****scribblesforlove346****, ****all55husbands****, ****Alexis, babyt, ****2cute4u-22****, ****dragonrain618****, ****VampGoddess101****, ****Tati11****, ****shockwave7****, ****Karina Owl****, ****forevertrueblue****, ****ellenah****, ****Mason and Alex****, ****NatalieH**** and ****WhiteBlackGrey**** for either reviewing, and/or adding to alerts or favourites or even just reading it! You guys are awesome! **


End file.
